Remy Libena
by the-misfortune-teller
Summary: [I'll Be With You Through The Dark Follow On Fic] Fic based on the prompt "( 12 years) Signing the adoption paperwork. They name their daughter Remy Libena Stilinski-Hale after Derek's grandmother and Stiles' mom respectively" [Established Sterek/Future Fic/Kid Fic]


**Author's Note:** Follow on Fic from I'll Be With You Through The Dark. Figured since I've alredy uploaded a fic with their kids in I should at least upload the one about how they named her! Apologies as I don't know a whole lot about adoption procedure in America so apologies for any inaccuracies! Enjoy! C: xx

* * *

**(+12 years) Signing the adoption paperwork. They name their daughter Remy Libena Stilinski-Hale after Derek's grandmother and Stiles' mom respectively. **

"Think she'll like us?" Stiles asked nervously as they drove south towards Sacramento.

"Who, Natalie?" Derek kept his eyes on the road but raised an eyebrow. "She already likes us Stiles. That's why she's letting us adopt her baby."

"No, you tool." Stiles replied grumpily. "The baby. Do you think she'll like us?"

"Not if we can't decide what to name her and call her the baby for the rest of her life, no."

"I still think your grandmother's name would be nice." Stiles suggested, twisting in his seat slightly so he could look at Derek properly.

"Only because it's Gambit's name." Derek huffed. "And you're a nerd."

"Yeah, well, you're a dick."

"Nice, Stiles. Real mature." Derek sighed, rolling his eyes and glaring at him. "Maybe show the social worker that attitude, prove what a suitable parent you're going to be."

"Shut up. I'm seriously stressed." Stiles grumbled. He put his feet up on the dash, a habit he'd gotten out of years ago because he knew how much it annoyed Derek; he was in the mood to be annoying right now. "Do you really think I'll be a bad dad?"

Derek glanced over at him again, his tense grip on the wheel loosening slightly as he watched Stiles nervously chewing on his thumbnail, clicking his fingers together and twitching as he stared absent mindedly at the road ahead of them. He slowed the car and pulled over to the side of the road, cutting the engine and turning in his seat to look at Stiles properly.

"You're going to be a great dad. I know you are." He said softly, reaching for Stiles' hand and lacing their fingers together, stroking the back to Stiles' hand with his thumb. "I'm sorry. Guess I'm stressed too."

"Think she'll go into labour when she's supposed to?" Stiles asked, taking his feet down off the dash.

"Maybe. Three days, right?"

"Yeah. It's going to be really hard, isn't it?"

"Probably."

"I mean, I really like Natalie. And now it's like, oh it's been four months since we met you, now give us your tiny human and we'll just be on our way!"

"She said she doesn't want any contact, Stiles." Derek replied gently, continued to stroke the back of his hand. He'd been worried that something like this was going to happen when they'd first met Natalie; Stiles had taken to her instantly, despite the nine year age gap between them and had travelled down to Sacramento on his own several times to meet up with her outside of their scheduled visits. Natalie had reminded Derek a little of Erica, so it was no surprise Stiles had got on so well with her; he'd tried to gently suggest to Stiles several times that perhaps he should back off a little but in true Stiles fashion, he hadn't paid any attention.

"It's just so weird." Stiles sighed, running his free hand over his face and giving Derek's hand a little squeeze. "I always knew it would be hard for Natalie, but I didn't think I'd feel this upset about it. I feel like I'm not allowed to be happy about this."

"You're allowed to be happy." Derek reassured him. "But you're still allowed to be sad about Natalie too; I know you got to like her. But being happy that we're going to be parents in a few days doesn't mean you don't care about her." He leant over and gave Stiles a quick kiss, made awkward by the lack of space in the front of the car. Stiles returned the kiss happily, letting go of Derek's hand so he could slip it around the back of his neck to stop him pulling away.

When they finally broke apart, Stiles was smiling again and smelled more relaxed than he had in a week.

"You feeling a bit better?" He asked, giving Stiles' knee a squeeze. Stiles nodded, shuffling around in his seat and looking back at the road. Derek started the car again, pulling back onto the road with a hint of tyre squeal.

"You know, we really should have bought a more appropriate car." Stiles grinned. "We're meant to be responsible grownups now. I'm pretty sure sports cars and babies aren't meant to mix."

"You're never going to be a responsible adult." Derek teased affectionately.

"You know what? When we get home, I'm selling this overpriced hunk of ridiculousness and buying you a minivan." Stiles muttered darkly as he narrowed his eyes.

"Sell your own car."

"I'll sell you if you're not careful."

**. o o o .**

"What do you think she looks like?" Stiles asked quietly, hunched over the carry cot as he peered at their daughter. Natalie had given birth right on schedule and had declined to hold the baby, saying it would be easier for her if she didn't have any physical contact with her. There'd be a lot of tears, mostly on Stiles' behalf and a day later, they were allowed to take their daughter – a phrase that still sounded alien to Derek's ears – back to the hotel with them, before making the drive back to Beacon Hills the following day. Stiles had gently pressed a slip of paper with their address into Natalie's hand before they'd left the hospital, so she'd know where they were if she changed her mind about contact, but Derek had seen the resolute expression on her face and known that that was it; they wouldn't see her again.

"What about your mom's name?" Derek asked, lifting his head off the pillow slightly.

"I don't know. 'Cause everyone would call her Libby instead like they did with my mom and I think it'd be too weird for my dad. I think she looks like a Remy." He added, unbuckling the straps of the carry cot and lifting the baby up, crossing over to sit beside Derek on the bed.

"You shouldn't wake her up, Stiles." Derek sighed, turning onto his side of he could see them both.

"I'm not. I just want to hold her." Stiles smiled, leaning back carefully against the headboard with the baby on his chest. "This still doesn't feel quite real."

"How about she has Libena as her middle name?" Derek asked, reaching up and running his finger lightly down her back, marvelling at how tiny their daughter looked snuggled against Stiles' chest.

"She still needs a first name though!"

"Maybe she does look like a Remy." Derek mused, sitting up a little more and leaning against Stiles.

"Remy Libena." Stiles murmured, kissing the top of her head. "That could work. I like that."

"Me too."

"Think she'll like it?" Stiles asked as the baby stirred in her sleeping, yawning as her eyes fluttered open slightly. Derek nodded, resting his hand on Stiles' thigh and kissing him tenderly on the cheek.

"Yes. When she's older, we can tell her why we picked those names."

"Yeah." Stiles nodded slowly. "I like the sound of that." He looked down at the baby – Remy – and smiled at her. "This is weird, dude. This is our life now. She's _ours_."

"Yep." Derek smiled at him, curling into his side. "I love you." He ran his finger gently down Remy's back again, his smile widening.

"Love you too." Stiles whispered, pressing a kiss against Derek's hair. "You know what's crazy? We've only officially been her parents for two days and it's already hurting my chest with how much I love her."

"Same." Derek murmured. "I was scared I wouldn't at first. That it would take time for her to feel like ours, but this just feels _right_." He dropped his head onto Stiles' shoulder and snaked one arm across his waist, watching Remy as she slept.

"You listening to her heart?" Stiles asked drowsily; the sound of his voice jerked Derek out of his reverie and he flashed him a content smile in response. "Guess we didn't need to buy that baby monitor after all."


End file.
